Totally Doctor Who
by ian.cotterill.56
Summary: When Gabby, Carmen and Stella are kidnapped by foes old and new, their daughters dash to the rescue and discover a deadly scheme that could destroy the entire world. Fortunately for Sam, Clover and Alex, they find help in the form of a mysterious time traveller known only as the Doctor...
1. Prologue: Busted Mums

"You know," Stella grumbled, "when I signed on to join WOOHP, I did not expect to become a cat burglar!"

Carmen looked across at her. "We're not cat burglars," she replied. "We're just having a nosy around this place to see if there is anything untoward going on."

Gabriella nodded as she worked carefully with the Hairpick Lockpick to unlock the skylight window on the roof they were currently occupying. If Jerry's Intel was right, than the thieves who broke into WOOHP's archive facility were hiding out in this audio store and have most likely hidden their ill-gotten gains inside. While everyone was currently unsure what it was exactly that the crooks had made off with, Jerry was fairly certain that it was not going to be good for the health of everyone if it fell into the wrong hands.

"We'll just have a quick look around, then report back to Jerry," Gabby said. "It shouldn't take too long to scope the place. And besides, we don't want to be late meeting up with our daughters."

Carmen and Stella nodded. Facing a horde of crazed super villains was a more preferable prospect compared to facing the wraith of three miffed superspies. Sam, Clover and Alex were still slightly mad at their mums after the whole SUDS episode, especially after finding out that after all the grief and turmoil the girls had been put through, their mums had the nerve to try and keep secret the fact that they had decided to become full-time WOOHP agents themselves. Although the girls were quick to forgive and move-on, Gabby, Carmen and Stella still felt rather guilty abut the way they behaved and decided that from now on, they would let the girls know in advance when they were next planning to visit, lest they end up getting grounded by their own daughters again! The mothers had in fact arranged to drop in on the girls' penthouse in an attempt to mend fences, when they got a call from Jerry on the way over, asking them to investigate this rather bizarre robbery, the trail of which led to the 'Pop N' Rock' store at the Groove.

At last, the lock clicked open, and Gabby carefully and quietly lifted the skylight open. Using their Expandable Cable Bungee Belts, the three spies gently lowered themselves through the open window and onto the floor below.

"Okay," whispered Gabby, "Let's fan out and see if we can find any clues as to who's behind all this."

But before the three of them could take another step forward, a battery of dazzling lights suddenly illuminated the spot where they were standing. Momentarily blinded, the spies did not realise until a moment too late that a circle of metal rods had emerged from the floor around them, caging them in. They had walked straight into a trap!

A cold chuckle came out of the shadows. "Well, well. It seems that we have visitors."

Gabby, Stella and Carmen turned towards the direction that the voice had come from. A figure could be seen lurking in the shadows, wearing what appeared to be a hood and cloak, his face obscured by the shadows.

"I had been expecting WOOHP to send its best agents to investigate my little heist," the voice continued with an air of malevolence. "But they clearly regard this caper as being beneath them, otherwise they would not have sent three bungling, conceited amateurs like you in their place." The cold chuckle came again. "A mistake that they will soon come to regret."

Stella glowered furiously at the figure. "Didn't anyone teach you some manners? Just who do you think you are?"

With a cold laugh, the figure stepped into the light. The moms stifled an urge to scream, their anger immediately replaced by mind-numbing fear. The figure was hideously burnt, like a walking corpse, and his eyes seemed to bore straight into their souls.

"Who am I you ask? Oh my dear ladies, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Master. And you will obey me."


	2. Strange Arrivals

"Wow, I've never seen the penthouse so spotless!" exclaimed Sam.

"Totally!" agreed Clover. "No way our Mums will think we're slobs after they see how tidy this place is!" The two girls surveyed the living room of their penthouse that they had spent the best part of a week cleaning. They had been getting the place all presentable for their mothers' visit, while Alex tried to persuade Oinky, her pet pig, to take a much-needed bath!

"Well, I think we can afford to chill now," said Sam. "As soon as our mothers get here, I say we all go straight to the beach for some swimming and sunbathing!"

But before Clover could respond, there was a sudden crash from the bathroom and a rather muddy pig suddenly bolted through the door and across the living room carpet before jumping onto the sofa, leaving muddy footprints all over the place.

"Oh no!" groaned Sam as she watched all their hard work get undone.

"ALEX!" yelled Clover angrily. "Just look at the mess your pig has just made!"

"Sorry guys!" said Alex sheepishly as she strolled in, covered in mud and bath foam. "I've been having trouble trying to get Oinky cleaned up. You know how much he hates baths!"

"Ah well," Sam sighed, looking at her watch. " Our mums won't be arriving for another hour, so we might just be able to get this place cleaned up in time."

Suddenly, the floor disappeared beneath their feet and the girls suddenly found themselves sliding down the long chute leading to Jerry's office! With a thud, they landed in a pile on the familiar red sofa.

"Jerry! This is so not the best time for a mission!" Clover complained.

"Yeah, we're expecting our mums to arrive at any minute!" Alex protested.

The expression on Jerry's face was grave. "Sorry girls, but I'm afraid the reason I called you regards your mothers. I'm afraid that they seem to have been kidnapped!"

The spies were horrified! "WHAT! HOW?" they exclaimed in unison.

Jerry decided to start at the beginning. "A week ago we had a rather strange breakout at the WOOHP containment facility. Your old enemy Sebastian Saga was in his cell, when this happened."

The screen on the wall started to play footage from the security camera in the cell. Lying on a bunk was indeed Sebastian, the villain who had twice tried to use hypnotic music to take over the world. Suddenly, a wheezing, groaning noise filled the room, and to the girls' astonishment, a grandfather clock appeared out of thin air right in the middle of the cell. A door opened and a rather surprised Sebastian got to his feet and walked into the clock. Seconds later, the groaning noise returned and the clock vanished!

"Three days later," Jerry continued, "Sebastian suddenly turned up at the WOOHP archive facility, along with a hooded accomplice who we have been unable to identify. Somehow they managed to break into the vault and steal what we have only just now identified as one of the two surviving Jewels of Sumatra."

"The crystals that steal peoples youth!" Alex remembered.

"Oh, this is bad!" said Clover.

"Any leads on where Sebastian and his accomplice could be or what they're up to?" asked Sam.

"Well fortunately, while Sebastian was still in prison, the tech boys were able to plant a homing device in his metal prosthesis arm, just in case he did pull off another escape attempt," Jerry replied. "The signal kept appearing and disappearing since his breakout, but we finally got a trace at the 'Pop N' Rock' store at the Groove. Since your mothers were in the neighbourhood, I asked them if they could do a quick reconnaissance mission. Their last report indicated that they were about to sneak into the building, but after that I'm afraid we lost all contact!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" cried Clover, jumping to her feet. "Load us with gadgets Jerr so we can find them."

Of course, at once!" said Jerry. "For this mission, you'll be supplied with the Expandable Cable Bungee Belts; the Infrared X-ray Contact Lenses; Earring Communicators; the Sonic Disintegrator Boombox; and the Chameleon Eye Shadow."

Activating the instant spy outfit function on their compowders, the girls hurriedly picked up their gadgets. "Okay girls," said Sam, "Let's bust our mums out of Sebastian's clutches!"

"Yeah!" responded Alex and Clover together.

* * *

A short while later, the spies were hidden in an alleyway, watching the 'Pop N' Rock' store. "Looks like a pretty ordinary store to me," observed Clover as she looked the place over.

"Well, it wouldn't exactly be a good secret lair if they put a big 'Baddies Hideout' sign on the door," Sam pointed out, which prompted a scowl from Clover.

"Well, let's get in there and get the lowdown on the place," said Alex. She was all set to walk over, but Sam held her back.

"Whoa, hold it Alex! If Sebastian is holding our mums in there, he's bound to be on the look out for us!"

"Then it's just as well I brought these along," said Clover, fishing out a pair of red wigs from her backpack.

"Hey, those are the wigs we used when we investigated the Cutting Edge Salon," Alex realised, thinking back to that particular mission.

"Nice thinking Clover!" said Sam. "You two can get inside and check things out without anyone noticing. I'll keep a watch out here and you guys can call me if you need back-up."

"Check! We'll leave our Earring Communicators on so you can hear what's going on inside," replied Clover.

"Then I guess it's now officially spy-time!" grinned Alex as she put her wig in place. Seconds later, she and Clover had changed into their ordinary clothes and donned their wigs, before they made their way over to the store. Inside, the place looked just as ordinary as it did on the outside, with racks of CDs all over the place.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Alex, picking up a disc from the rack. "T-Bone's latest single is out!"

"Sweet Up!" cried Clover, as she looked excitedly at another load of CDs. "There's a buy one, get one free offer on all the latest Jason Wiebler albums!"

"Guys, focus! We're supposed to be searching for our mums!" snapped Sam's voice over the Earring Communicators. With a mutter of "sorry", Alex and Clover started to search the place.

"Let's see if the Infrared X-ray Contact Lenses can find anything," whispered Alex, careful not to attract the attention of the manager behind the shop counter. Putting the lenses in place, Alex was able to see through the wall at the back of the store and she immediately spotted something unusual.

"Hey," she whispered, "there's a whole hidden room in here! It's a huge warehouse and there seems to be a giant TV dish in the middle!"

* * *

Sam was still watching outside when the most peculiar thing occurred. A wheezing, groaning noise had filled the air and it was coming from behind her in the alleyway. Recognising it as the same kind of sound that accompanied that weird grandfather clock, Sam took cover behind some bins and took a peek over the top. Expecting said-clock to appear, she was astonished to instead see a large wooden blue cuboid object fade into view, the words 'Police Public Call Box' written on a sign at the top.

Seconds later, a door opened and a rather attractive guy, with brown curly hair and amazingly bright blue eyes, emerged from the box. He was dressed in the most bizarre outfit, which consisted of a large green frockcoat, greyish trousers, a high collared white dress shirt, a silky waistcoat and a grey floppy cravat. He was looking intently at a bleeping metal tablet in his hand, a red light flashing brightly from it.

"Hmm," he muttered to himself. "That energy signal definitely seems to be coming from this location and time period. Beverly Hills, early 21st Century." He looked back at the blue box and gave it an affectionate pat. "Well done, old girl. You seem to have arrived bang on target. Though it would have been nice if you landed somewhere a bit tidier."

He made his way out of the alley and walked down the street. From her hiding place, Sam gaped as she tried to comprehend what she had just seen. She peered out and realised that the man was walking straight for the 'Pop N' Rock' store.

"Guys, heads-up!" she whispered urgently into her earpiece. "You're about to have company!"

* * *

Sam had just enough time to relay what she had seen to Clover and Alex, when the strange man strolled into the shop. "Wow! He's so handsome," said Alex, a dreamy look in her eyes.

Clover gazed at the man's attire. "Old fashioned much?" she muttered. "I mean, doesn't he know that outfit is so last century?"

The man's metal tablet seemed to be getting more excitable, as the red light flashed more brightly and the beeping got louder. This caught the attention of the manager behind the counter, and he was none too pleased at the disturbance.

"Hey fella, keep the noise down can't you?" he said crossly. The strange man looked at the manager apologetically.

"Sorry," he said, "but the future of the planet could be at stake. Did you know your store is giving off some odd signals?"

The manager glowered. "You're saying something's off about my store? I run a clean, straight business here mister, and unless you're here to buy something, I suggest you scram!"

"Oh all right," said the man, "I'd like to get the latest concert album for Mozart please."

The manager's eyes narrowed.

"No?" continued the man. "All right, how about some Bach?"

The manager's glare was now as sharp as a load of daggers.

"What, no Bach? Don't you even have Puccini? 'Madam Butterfly'?" the man went on unperturbed.

"This is the 'Pop N' Rock' store mister," said the manager coldly. "We don't go in for that last millennium rubbish."

"Rubbish?" spluttered the man. "Excuse me, but I'll have you know…"

But he never got a chance to complete his sentence. The manager came out from behind the counter, grabbed the man and roughly threw him out the door!

"Harsh much?" whispered Alex. Hiding discreetly behind a rack, she and Clover had watched the whole episode with a mixture of amusement and bewilderment. They watched as the manager took out a phone and hurriedly dialled a number.

"Hey boss," he said urgently into the receiver, "We may have trouble. Some goofy guy in a fancy dress outfit came in with some weird gizmo and started asking questions about the joint. I think he's another of those WOOHP spies snooping around." There was a pause as the person on the other end spoke, then the manager continued. "Okay gotcha. You'll send our 'new recruits' to deal with him. He won't be bothering us anymore."

Unobserved, the girls listened carefully to every word. "That settles it," muttered Clover furiously. "These goons are definitely the ones we're looking for. They must have our mums inside that hidden room."

"And that poor guy is about to be wasted by those baddies," Alex exclaimed. "Come on! We've got to save him!"


	3. Ninja Attack!

Sebastian switched off his phone and angrily slammed his metal fist into the desk of his office, causing splinters of the wood to fly about the place. "Another WOOHP snooper! And not even one of those annoying girls!" he growled.

A chuckle came from the other end of the room. "Temper, temper my dear Saga. We have more pressing matters to worry about than your petty vendetta against those meddling spies of yours."

Sebastian rounded on his associate. "Petty? Do you have any idea how many times those girls have ruined my plans to take over this world?"

'Twice," responded the Master with a sneer, "and that is nothing compared to the number of times that my own arch-enemy has foiled my schemes. Compared to the Doctor, those girls are mere infants, petty amateurs!"

Sebastian looked at the Master with contempt. "Those 'mere infants' can still wreck our operation. Why, their own mothers were able to track us here!"

"Thanks to the tracking device that YOU allowed those prison cretins to place in that pitiful excuse for a metal arm. You should have checked it after they screened you for hidden weapons!" The Master composed himself. "But no matter. My hypnotised 'associates' will soon deal with our inquisitive shopper and in a few short hours, the world will be at our mercy."

* * *

"Well that was rather rude," muttered the strange man in the Edwardian outfit, as he perched himself on a nearby bench and looked again at his scanner. There was no doubt that the energy surge he had detected was coming from that music shop and it would not surprise him if the manager knew more about what was going on than he was saying. The strange man had to find some way to get back into that building and see exactly what it was that the shop was concealing.

Suddenly, three black-clad figures leapt down from the nearest roof and the man was surprised to find himself face-to-face with three masked female ninjas, all armed with formidable-looking fighting staffs.

"Ah, good afternoon," he said, before one of the ninjas charged straight at him. With surprising speed, the man leapt out of the path of the attacking ninja who crashed into the bench.

The second ninja attacked instantly, swinging her staff right at the man's head. However, he caught sight of her in the corner of his eye and instinctively ducked out of the way. As the staff passed over his head, he grabbed one end of the wooden pole and flung his assailant into the air, sending her crashing straight into a nearby burger van. The ninja slumped to the floor, knocked out cold.

"Now ladies, I'm not sure what this is all about, but perhaps we can talk this over a nice cup of tea like civilised people," said the man as he scrambled to his feet. But before he could say any more, the third ninja was upon him, knocking him back down to the ground with a rabbit punch. By this time, the first ninja had recovered her senses and moved in, raising her staff to deal a killing blow to their dazed victim.

Suddenly, there was a blur of red, green and yellow, and the two ninjas were knocked off their feet. As they gathered their senses, the ninjas realised that three catsuit-clad Super Spies had just attacked them!

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," said Sam, as she, Clover and Alex moved into a fighting stance. The two ninjas jumped back up and went on the attack, swinging their staffs down towards the girls. The spies leapt clear out of the way and sprung into action, delivering kicks and punches to their attackers.

One of the ninjas tried a karate kick at Clover, but she ducked and grabbed her opponent's leg, before throwing her across the street into a pile of bins. The other ninja tried another swing with her staff, but Alex kicked the staff right out of her hand, whereupon Sam punched the ninja, knocking her right through the air and landing her in a pile on top of her comrade. The two dazed ninjas hesitated for a second or two, and then beat a hasty retreat, apparently deciding that the odds were not in their favour.

"Well I guess that takes care of them," said Clover.

"Weird though," pondered Sam. "Since when did Sebastian start employing ninjas to do his dirty work?"

Alex meanwhile was helping the strangely dressed guy to his feet. "Are you okay mister?" she asked.

"I've been worse," admitted the man. "I ought to go back and ask Bruce Lee for some more Wing Chun lessons, I seem to have become a bit rusty." He looked at the girls, smiling appreciatively. "Well, a most timely rescue ladies, thank you. I see some of you got tired of being redheads."

Alex and Clover blanched. "Err, we so don't know what you're talking about," said Clover hurriedly, shocked that this guy managed to see through their disguise.

The man gave a disarming smile. "Oh, I saw you two looking me over in the shop and I'm very good at spotting fake hair. I gave Louis XIV a few tips on what would be the best wig to wear you know. Or was it Louis XIII?" he added absentmindedly. He turned his attention to Sam. "And you were hiding in the alleyway when I first arrived. I saw your reflection in the shop windows as I made my way to the store."

Now it was Sam's turn to panic. "Ah well, you see it was like this…" she started to say, but the man raised his hand indicating her to stop.

"So judging by your sudden appearance, the little Kung-Fu display and the rather fetching catsuits, I'd say you're a trio of government investigators who are currently investigating our friendly neighbourhood music store for evidence of nefarious activities," completed the man.

"Something like that," admitted Alex, still shocked by this guy's observation skills.

"Who are you, some real-life Sherlock Holmes?" asked Sam almost demandingly.

"Something like that," replied the man. "Though most people generally call me the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" asked Clover raising an eyebrow.

"Err quite," said the Doctor. "And who might you ladies be then?"

"Well, I'm Sam and these are Clover and Alex," said Sam.

"Okay mister," frowned Clover, "You clearly know a lot about us, now perhaps you can tell us a bit about yourself, starting with why you're so interested in the 'Pop N' Rock' place. You don't look like a WOOHP agent to me."

"Ah, so you're with Jerry's little band then," said the Doctor. "Well you could say I'm a freelance investigator. My transport detected an unusual energy signature, one that has no business being on this planet. I managed to trace the source to the CD store, but as you saw, my attempts at covert entry were not entirely successful."

"You think?" said Alex sarcastically.

There was a sudden groan and everyone turned towards the burger van. The ninja that the Doctor managed to knock out was starting to come round. "Oh dear, I forgot about her," said the Doctor. He dashed over and started to check her over for any injuries, leaving the three flabbergasted spies looking on.

"This guy is way too weird," Clover finally said.

"Yeah, let's call Jerr and see what he can tell us about him," added Sam. She opened her Compowder and a hologram of Jerry's face appeared in front of them.

"Ah girls, how's the investigation going?" he asked.

"Really bizarre," answered Alex. "We just rescued this weirdly-dressed guy from a band of ninjas and he seems to know a bit about WOOHP!"

"He turned up in some freaky blue box that materialised out of thin air just like that grandfather clock," continued Sam. "He hasn't given his name, just calls himself 'the Doctor'."

Jerry was astonished. "'The Doctor' did you say? Oh my! The United Nations Intelligence Taskforce used to have a scientific advisor by that name. He helped them investigate strange phenomena and foiled numerous alien invasions. Rather an impressive CV for someone who isn't even from this planet."

"Wait, you mean he's an alien?" exclaimed Clover.

"So I gather," confirmed Jerry. "Apparently he travels in time and space in a ship disguised as an old London Police Box of all things! If it really is him, you girls might find his help invaluable. By reputation, he tends to turn up when the situation is at its most dire and he could also offer some insight into the identity of the mastermind working with Sebastian."

Before the girls could ask any further questions, they were distracted by a call from the Doctor.

"She seems to be all right, just had the wind knocked out of her," he said as he finished his examination of the ninja. He took hold of her mask and pulled it off. When they all saw who was behind the mask, the girls gasped in shock.

"No way!" cried Sam.

"It can't be!" gaped Clover.

"MUMMY?" wailed Alex.

The unconscious ninja, who had just a few minutes ago tried to kill the Doctor, was none other than Alex's own mother, Carmen.


	4. The TARDIS

Alex immediately dashed over and tried to shake Carmen awake. "Mum, wake up! It's me, Alex!"

There was no response. The Doctor opened one of Carmen's eyelids and looked carefully at the pupil in the centre of the eye.

"I thought those three ladies were unusually silent, even for ninjas," he said. "This poor woman has been hypnotised, and so presumably have her two friends."

"That means we've just fought off our own mums," realised Sam, feeling slightly queasy all of a sudden.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Clover desperately.

Alex started to lift her mother over her shoulder. "Let's get Mum back to WOOHP and find a way to de-hypnotise her. Then maybe she'll be able to tell us what happened," she said, straining under Carmen's weight.

"Actually I might be able to help you there," said the Doctor. "If you ladies would care to follow me."

He led the way back to the alleyway where he had first appeared, towards the strange blue box that he had arrived in. Fishing out a key from his coat pocket, he opened the box's door and gestured for the spies to enter.

"You're kidding right?" said Clover, narrowing her eyes. "There's not enough room in there to hold the contents of my wardrobe, let alone the five of us!"

"Trust me. There's plenty of room inside," said the Doctor assuredly, before popping into the box. The girls looked at each other wearily, but decided to give the Doctor the benefit of the doubt. Carrying Carmen between them, they followed him inside… and were astounded by what they saw.

"Err guys," started an open-mouthed Clover. "We did just walk into a small wooden box, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did," confirmed an equally astonished Sam.

The room inside was impossibly huge. It was like they had walked straight into a Victorian parlour, complete with a small library at one end, and a large collection of clocks in the other. At the centre of the room was a six-sided console with various switches and dials on each panel, and a glass cylinder that emerged from the centre of the apparatus and connected to what seemed to be a metal engine, held in place by six half-arches which surrounded the console.

"Welcome to the TARDIS, ladies. It's my home from home as it were," said the Doctor cheerily as he crossed over to a vast bureau and started rummaging through the contents of its drawers.

"Now let's see, where is it?" he said to himself absentmindedly as he took out various objects. "'The Time Machine' by H. G. Wells… No, that's not it. Tickets to the 200th Intergalactic Olympics, no… Signed Blu-Ray of 'Love In A Space Station'? Where in time and space did I get that?"

He continued searching for another minute, before declaring "Ah, eureka!" and took what looked like a blue sapphire out from one of the drawers. He turned back to the spies.

"Now, if you'd like to sit our sleeping friend down over there," he added, gesturing towards an easy chair placed in some kind of cosy living area. Pulling themselves together, the spies carried Carmen over and plonked her in the chair. The Doctor walked over and knelt down in front of Alex's slowly waking mother.

"Hello," said the Doctor to his would-be assassin. "Now listen to my voice, Mrs err…"

"Her name's Carmen," said Sam helpfully.

"Now listen to me Carmen," the Doctor continued, holding the now-glowing crystal directly in front of Carmen's eyes. "Look at this glowing crystal. Watch it carefully. Look deep into its blue light."

Carmen did so, mesmerised by the strange pulsating light emanating from the crystal. "When I count to three," said the Doctor almost hypnotically, "you will awaken from your trance, free of the influence of the one controlling you. One… Two… Three!"

He snapped his fingers and Carmen was instantly awake, looking dazedly around. "Where am I? What on Earth is going on?" she asked, clearly confused.

An overjoyed Alex leapt forward and hugged her mum. "Mummy! You're back!" she cried happily.

"Alex? When did you and your friends get here? Where is here anyway?" Carmen looked around at the interior of the TARDIS in bewilderment, before spotting the Doctor.

"And who is that young man?" she continued. "Have you finally found a nice boyfriend?"

"Mum! This is so not the time!" said Alex hastily, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well at least Carmen's back to normal," Clover said to Sam. "Now all we have to do is find our mums and de-hypnotise them too."

Sam turned her attention to the blue sapphire. "What exactly was that thing anyway?" she asked.

"A crystal from Metebelis Three," explained the Doctor, putting the stone into his coat pocket. "I picked one up during my travels, thought it might come in handy. They have strong psychic healing powers and can break even the strongest of hypnotic trances."

"And I thought that disappearing Grandfather Clock was weird," said Clover. "This day is getting more crazy by the minute!"

The Doctor swung towards her, a look of alarm on his face. "Sorry, but did you just say 'disappearing Grandfather clock'?"

* * *

"Fools! Cretins! Imbeciles!" spat the Master at Gabby and Stella, who stood before him, their faces blank of expression.

"Apologies Master," intoned Gabby like an emotionless robot. "We were attacked by our daughters. They prevented us from completing our task. We had no choice, but to withdraw."

Sebastian laughed humourlessly. "Well, it seems those 'petty amateurs' have got the best of you! I warned you not to underestimate them!"

The Master looked at him coldly. "Very well, I'll concede you were right. Those spies are more troublesome than I thought. We shall have to accelerate our plans, Sebastian. We cannot afford for those girls to ruin everything that I… that _WE_ have worked so hard for."

Sebastian smiled evilly. "So tonight's the night for our debut? Groovy."

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, everyone was comparing notes. Deciding that the Doctor could be trusted, the spies recounted the escape of Sebastian, the theft of the Jewel of Sumatra, and the disappearance of their mothers. Carmen then explained how she, Gabby and Stella had got caught when they broke in, after which her memory seemed to go blank.

"The last thing I remember was this burnt figure in a cowl stepping out of the shadows," Carmen continued. "He said he was called…"

"The Master," completed the Doctor grimly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Wait, you know this guy?" asked Alex. The Doctor nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I'm very much afraid I do. The Master is one of my oldest and deadliest enemies, a power-crazed madman who revels in carnage and destruction. He's also a genius, a formidable hypnotist, and like me, he can travel in time and space, which was how he managed to penetrate your security so easily."

The girls were not really surprised by the whole time-travel concept as it all fitted in with what Jerry had just told them and it did also explain a bit about the Doctor's weird dress sense. Besides, they had time-travelled into the past and future themselves on at least three occasions while foiling various attempts by baddies to take over the world.

"A master of hypnosis, eh?" said Sam thoughtfully. "Maybe that's why he teamed up with Sebastian, so they can combine their efforts into hypnotising the world!"

"Using that giant transmitter dish that we saw back in the store! If they get that thing working, they'll be able to take over the whole planet!" Clover realised.

"Maybe," said the Doctor, "but I have a horrible feeling that there is more to it than that and whatever it is, it has something to do with that Jewel you mentioned. From the description, it sounds like an eternity crystal, a remnant from the dark times. It must have fallen to Earth centuries ago and ended up gathering dust in your archive. It was its energy spike that the TARDIS picked up in the vortex, when it was removed by the Master and your friend, Sebastian."

He turned to Carmen. "Carmen, I need to get back into that store and stop whatever it is that the Master is planning. Can you help me find a way in?"

"I think so," Carmen replied. "I have to get Gabs and Stella out of that place anyway."

"Whoa, hold up a minute! This is supposed to be our mission too you know!" said Clover indignantly.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm letting you go in there without back-up, Mum," Alex added.

"I like your determination girls," said the Doctor, "but I think the five of us going in together might draw a bit of unwanted attention."

"No problem," smiled Sam, as she pulled out the Chameleon Eye Shadow from her backpack. "When it comes down to being stealthy, we happen to be experts."


	5. Confrontation

A short while later, back at the 'Pop N' Rock' store, the manager got a call from his phone. It was the boss. "Jak, close up early and get down here. It'll soon be ShowTime," came Sebastian's voice over the receiver.

"Okay boss," said Jak. He pocketed his phone and made his way over to the main doors. He was about to put the 'We're Closed' sign up, when a ninja walked in, carrying the prone body of the guy in the fancy dress outfit who had been sniffing around.

"You crazy?" snapped Jak. "You brought him in through the front door! What if someone saw you?"

"The Master instructed me to bring his body to him," said Carmen tonelessly. "I obey his commands."

Jak sighed. Those ladies were pretty stupid before, but in their hypnotised state they were even worse!

"Okay," he grunted after a moment, "Get him inside."

Carmen carried her victim inside and Jak closed the door and put the closed sign up. After locking the doors, he led the way to the back of the shop and pulled back the curtain, revealing the metal door that led into the warehouse. He went over to the security keypad, typed in the security code, and the door started to slide open. He then turned back to face Carmen and was startled to see her supposed-victim on his feet, brushing himself off!

"Ah good evening," the Doctor said with a cheery smile. "I've just been having a nap. It's very good for the body to have one every hundred years or so."

Suddenly, Jak felt something grab his collar and toss him across the room! He landed with a thump on the counter, dimly aware that a load of rope was floating in the air and heading towards him. Then he blacked out completely.

"There, that should hold him," said Sam as she finished tying the unfortunate henchman up. She looked across at Clover and Alex, who, like her, were slowly fading into view as the Chameleon Eye Shadow's invisibility gradually wore off.

"Your organisation has some quite impressive technology at its disposal. Extraordinary gadgetry for a Level 5 planet," observed the Doctor.

"You mean when they actually work!" laughed Clover. They made their way carefully through the door and into the huge warehouse. The transmitter dish was even larger than it first seemed, nearly filling the entire room, its antenna pointed straight upwards towards a retractable roof.

"Wow, look at the size of that thing!" breathed Alex.

"How are we going to turn that thing off and find Gabs and Stella?" asked Carmen.

The Doctor looked towards an office on the other side of the room. "Maybe we'll find some answers in there. Come along!" he said, sprinting over with the others following him close behind.

"Hang on, when did you take charge?" Clover asked.

"Oh, a while ago," the Doctor replied. "Didn't you notice?"

When they got to the office, the Doctor tried the door handle, but it was locked tight. He then took a small silver rod-like device from his pocket and aimed it at the door. The device buzzed, the lock clicked and the door swung open.

"Hey, you've got some pretty nifty gadgets yourself, Doc!" said an impressed Sam.

"Yes, the Sonic Screwdriver is a useful little thing isn't it?" said the Doctor. "I don't know where I'd be without it."

They found themselves in small control room with computer banks and monitor screens propped against each wall. The Doctor made his way over to the main control panel at the far side of the room and, putting his Sonic Screwdriver on the side, he started typing into the keyboard.

"Now then, let's see if we can get a closer look at the workings of their broadcaster," he said. However, his attempts to access the system only caused a sign to appear on the screen, which read 'ACCESS DENIED'.

"Infernal cheek!" retorted the Doctor, who banged his fist on the computer board in frustration and then winced in pain at the action.

"Here, let me try," laughed Sam, who started typing into the keyboard herself and a minute later, the computer screen read 'ACCESS GRANTED'.

"It's easy when you know how," she said a little smugly, prompting the Doctor to raise an eyebrow and grunt "humph". Seconds later, the screen displayed various schematics and gave a technical read-out display of the transmitter.

"Check it out," Clover said, pointing at the screen. "They've put the Sumatra jewel right at the top of the antenna!"

"Yes, they've wired it directly into the transmitter's systems. Oh dear, I'm afraid that rather confirms it," said the Doctor, almost in a whisper.

"Confirms what?" asked Alex apprehensively.

"I'll explain later, but first we've got to remove that stone and destroy it!" said the Doctor. They started to make their way back towards the door, but the Doctor suddenly skidded to a halt. "Wait! I almost forgot my Sonic Screwdriver!" He was just starting to turn round to go back for it when a metal cage dropped from the ceiling, trapping them all in!

"Oh no, not again!" groaned Carmen.

"Yeah, so much for being stealthy!" added Sam.

Two sinister figures appeared in the doorway. "Well look what we've got here," chuckled Sebastian. "Five little spies in a gilded cage."

"Wrong Sebastian," said the Master, who was looking directly at the Doctor. "Four spies and a Time Lord. This is quite a turnout."

The girls blanched at the sight of the Master's disfigured form. "Ew, gross!" said a repulsed Clover.

"I think I'm going to be sick," chimed in Alex.

"Yes, it's not pleasant is it," said the Doctor, giving the Master a hard stare. "The grim reaper cometh."

"Very droll, Doctor, as always," sneered the Master.

Sebastian laughed. "That's the Doctor? Your 'greatest enemy'?"

"Yes," said the Master wearily. "He does have an annoying habit of turning up when least expected or wanted, like a Bad Wolf."

"Don't you mean 'like a bad penny'? I guess you didn't do Spelling Bees in your youth, Mr Moriarty," said Clover. She earned herself a cold stare from the Master, his bone-white eyes chilling her to the core.

"Silence you pathetic little microbe!" he snapped. "I am not a man who tolerates flippancy."

"You two will never get away with this!" retorted Carmen.

"That's where you're wrong 'Grandma'," laughed Sebastian. "My transmitter has been all ready for years, a back-up for the one your daughter and her friends destroyed when they first crossed my path. With it, I'll be able to broadcast my hypnotising music all over the world and everyone will bend to my will! My friend here heard about it, but couldn't get it working as its systems could only be activated by my voice, so he broke me out of prison to make it operational. He also told me about this fancy crystal which could boost the power of my hypnotic signal when connected to the antenna."

"I'll bet he did," muttered the Doctor. "You do pick the most appalling company Master."

"As do you Doctor," said the Master icily. "I would prefer to take my time making you and your companions suffer and writhe in agony, but we're now on a tight schedule, so I shall have to settle for this."

He pressed a switch on the control panel, and inside the cage, metal spikes emerged from the ceiling and started to slowly descend downwards, heading straight towards the horrified spies and Doctor.

"Well so long spies," called Sebastian as he made his way out. "It's been a blast!"

The Master turned to follow, but Sam called out, "Wait! That crystal won't do you any good in boosting your signal. It drains peoples youth, not hypnotise them!"

"You don't say," chucked the Master, giving a sly smile before he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Hold on, you don't mean to say he already knows? Why then did he tell Sebastian that the stone hypnotises people?" asked a confused Carmen.

"So that he can hide his own vile plans for all this and make worldwide use of the Eternity Crystal's true power," said the Doctor grimly.

"Oh no," gasped Sam, as she realised what the Doctor was getting at. "The Master must be planning to use the crystal to drain the life-force of every human on Earth!"

"What!" Clover exclaimed. "But that's crazy! Why would he do that?"

"Because he's dying," the Doctor explained. "You saw the condition he's in. He's reached the end of his regeneration cycle."

"Wait, he's stealing peoples youth just so he can go cycling?" asked a confused Alex. "That is so lame!" This prompted a groan from everyone.

"No, I mean he's reached the end of his lifeline!" said an exasperated Doctor. "He's going to use the crystal to rejuvenate himself, but to fully restore himself, he'll need a colossal amount of energy. Hence his need for the transmitter."

"So if he get's the transmitter working," said Sam with growing horror, "it'll mean the end of the human race!"


	6. The Final Battle

The Master watched intently as Sebastian operated the satellite dish's control panel, which began to power up the colossal structure. There was a grind of gears as the retractable roof started to open up, revealing the clear afternoon sky, while down below, the platform beneath the transmitter started to elevate upwards, lifting the huge dish through the hole in the ceiling. At the centre of the antenna, the eternity crystal began pulsating brightly before shooting a magnificent beam of energy into the sky, which started to turn ruby red in colour.

"At long last, it begins," breathed the Master in what almost seemed to be awe. Sebastian smirked to himself, barely able to contain the excitement bubbling inside him. At long last, the world would bow before him, and his first act as ruler of the world would be to dispose of his annoying, disfigured partner. It was not really anything personal, just that there could only be one absolute ruler. Besides, the Master's cold, ruthless attitude unnerved even the devious Sebastian, not to mention his ability to hypnotise even those with the strongest of wills to obey him.

Sebastian turned to a monitor showing the streets outside, expecting to see the population mesmerised by the hypnosis signal. But to his shock, instead of beginning to rally to his whim, his would-be subjects seemed to be getting thin and frail, and they started to collapse to the ground.

"What's going on here? This isn't what was supposed to happen," he yelled. There was a cold laugh behind him and he spun to face the Master, who was flanked on either side by one of his hypnotised ninjas, who held formidable spears in their hand.

"On the contrary Sebastian," the Master gloated, "everything is going exactly as I planned right from the start. The crystal will drain the life energy of every pathetic human on this miserable planet and once it's all stored inside, I will transfer it all into myself! I will be rejuvenated and become more powerful than ever, while you will go down in history as the man who destroyed the human race!"

Sebastian was enraged. "You double-crossing rat!" he shouted. "I want to rule humanity, not destroy it! I'll make mincemeat out of you!"

He raised his metal hand, ready to charge and strike down his ex-partner. But before he could make another move, the Master pulled a remote control out from under his cloak and flicked a switch. To Sebastian's horror, his own metal arm seemed to gain a mind of its own, as it suddenly grabbed his throat and started squeezing the life out of him. He collapsed to the floor, pulling the metal hand away from his throat with his other arm, and he started to roll about, wrestling with his own metal prosthesis.

"You still hadn't learnt to take better care of your metal arm did you, you gullible simpleton!" laughed the Master. "When I removed WOOHP's homing device, I put in a device of my own, enabling me to control the arm remotely in the event of any act of betrayal. You are now your own worst enemy!"

He flicked the switch on his remote and Sebastian's metal arm relinquished its grip around its owner's throat. As the music-obsessed villain collapsed to the ground, gasping for air, the Master's face came directly into line with Sebastian's, and the cold bone-white eyes seemed to burn into the very core of his brain. In that moment, all thought of ambition and revenge left Sebastian's mind and all he could think of were the Master's words, which seemed to echo in his head.

 _"Now, you will do as I say Saga, for I am your Master, and you will obey me…"_

* * *

"We have got to get out of here!" cried Clover, as she pulled fruitlessly on the bars of their cage, as the metal spikes came down closer and closer. Carmen tried to knock the bars loose with her shoulder, but only succeeded in bruising herself. Sam meanwhile rummaged frantically through their backpacks for a gadget that might get them out of this mess, wishing to herself that Jerry had equipped them with a laser lipstick or anything that could break them out.

"My Sonic Screwdriver could get us out of here," the Doctor thought out-loud furiously, "but it's on the other side of the room, out of reach!"

"No it's not!" said Alex, an idea popping into her head. She dashed over to the other side of the cage, facing the end of the room where the Screwdriver could be seen, resting on top of the control console. Taking careful aim with her Bungee Belt, she fired the expandable cable through the gap in the bars and right across to the other end of the room. With a clang and a click, the metal buckle landed on the console and its metal clamps had secured themselves around the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Good shooting Alex!" said Sam. Alex started to reel the cable back in, but by now the spikes were almost upon them and they all had to get to their knees to avoid getting run through. Almost panicking, Alex started pulling at the cable with her hands, dragging the Screwdriver towards them as quickly as possible. Finally, with inches to spare before the spikes were upon them, the Sonic Screwdriver was at last within grasping reach. The Doctor grabbed the device and hurriedly activated it, emitting a loud buzzing noise that filled the room. In response, the control panel sparked and the metal cage started to lift up, giving sufficient space for the Doctor and the Spies to duck through, clear of the spikes. They got out of the way just in time, for no sooner had they got clear than the spikes slammed into the floor, sending splinters flying around the place!

"That was too close for comfort," breathed Clover.

"Fast thinking there, Alex. I'm impressed!" said the Doctor as he got to his feet, seemingly unfazed by their narrow escape.

"That's my little girl!" added Carmen, as she hugged her blushing daughter proudly.

"Come on you guys!" said Sam, who was already making for the door. "We've got a planet to save!"

"Right behind you Sammy!" responded Clover. Seconds later, the five of them charged though the door, back into the main warehouse, but it looked like they were already too late. The transmitter was now working at full power, pouring life energy from all over the world into the crystal set at the top.

The Master was hunched over the main controls, flanked by the still-hypnotised Gabby, Stella and Sebastian. He whirled around to see the heroes facing him and a look of annoyance clouded his face.

"So, you've escaped I see," he leered. "How predictable. Resourceful as ever Doctor, but still too late to stop me! In just a few minutes, the crystal will have drained the life out of your precious humans and I will have achieved my apotheosis!"

"On this planet they say it's never too late, Master," said the Doctor defiantly, before turning to the Spies. "I need to get to the crystal at the top of the antenna. I don't suppose one of you ladies would mind giving me a lift?"

"No problem!" said Sam, firing her own expandable cable towards the top of the transmitter, and once she was certain that the line was secure, she grabbed the Doctor and they started shooting upwards into the air! As they started to rise, the Doctor pulled the Metebelis crystal out of his pocket and tossed down to Clover. "You may need it!" he called down.

"Err Doc, I get that that this thing is pretty and all, but this is hardly the time to accessorise!" responded Clover.

"I think he meant we'll need it to deal with them!" said Alex pointing towards the Master's three hypnotised stooges, who were charging towards them!

The Master, meanwhile, was ascending a ladder attached to the transmitter, chasing Sam and the Doctor.

"No, I refuse to be defeated by three teenage brats and an old hag!" he yelled, climbing furiously upwards towards the antenna. But by this point Sam and the Doctor had already reached the gangplank at the top and were dashing towards the antenna junction box.

"So let me guess," said Sam, "your plan is to try and reverse the energy flow and beam out the stolen life-force out of the crystal and back into the people?"

"Precisely!" beamed the Doctor. "How did you guess?"

"It's the kind of plan I'd come up with," smirked Sam. "I guess great minds think alike!" They reached the junction box and Sam pulled off the metal cover, allowing the Doctor to get in with his Sonic Screwdriver and fiddle with the workings.

"You better hurry, Doctor," said Sam urgently, "I'm not sure the guys will be able to take on Clover's mum and mine without hurting them!"

* * *

Down below, Sam's fears were well founded. Gabby, Stella and Sebastian were in full attack mode, swinging punches and kicks at the Spies who had to constantly leap and dodge out of the way. The Spies could not bring themselves to fight back for fear of harming Sam and Clover's mums.

They did however have no compunction about taking on Sebastian though, so when he swung his metal arm forward to slash at Alex, she instantly ducked, swung out her leg and knocked him off his feet. As he fell, she let him have it with her signature Triple Flip Sandwich Kick, sending him flying straight into the base of the transmitter, knocking him out cold.

"The show is so over, Sebastian," laughed Alex, but as she turned back to the others, a massive fist smacked her right in the face!

"Oof!" she groaned, as she landed flat on her back. She looked up to see Gabby standing over her, ready to strike Alex down with her spear. Suddenly, Carmen lunged at Gabs, knocking her down too.

"That does it!" seethed Carmen. "Hypnotised or not, no one does that to my daughter!" She grabbed Gabby's leg and flung her right on top of Sebastian, leaving her dazed.

Clover meanwhile was having a face-off with Stella, who was relentlessly swinging the sharp end of her spear at her own daughter. "Mum, snap out of it! We're supposed to be on the same team now remember!" cried Clover, desperately trying to get through to her mother. But it was no use. Stella threw herself forward, her spear aimed directly a Clover's head. With a yelp, Clover leapt aside, missing the sharp pole.

Or at least, she almost missed it. As Clover looked in stunned silence, a lock of her coif fluttered to the ground at her feet. Then a look of utter boiling rage came across her face.

"All right Mum, now you've crossed the line!" she yelled, as she pulled the Sonic Disintegrator Boombox out of her backpack and aimed it directly at Stella. The box blasted out a powerful shockwave, throwing Stella right across the room and landing her bang next to Gabby!

Taking a moment to calm down, Clover pulled out the Metebelis crystal and dashed over to the two dazed Mums. "Hey Mum, Gabby," she said, holding the crystal right in front of their eyes, "Look at this crystal. See the way it glows? Look closely at it. Focus on it."

Gabs and Stella stared deeply into the glowing blue light, their expressions clearing. After a few moments, they blinked and rubbed their eyes, as if they had just come out of a deep sleep.

"Clover? Where did you come from?" asked Stella, feeling quite dazed all of a sudden.

Clover was elated. "Yay! You're both back to normal!" she exclaimed, pulling her Mum into a big hug.

Gabby was confused. "Back? What do you mean by…" Her words trailed off as she noticed the ninja outfit she was wearing, the memory of what happened suddenly coming back.

"Oh my goodness," she groaned. "Tell me we didn't…"

"'Fraid so," smiled Alex as she winced at the black eye Gabby had left her.

* * *

"Come on you wretched thing, why won't you work?" grumbled the Doctor to himself as he messed around with the wiring inside the junction box. "You're just trying to be difficult with me aren't you?"

As he continued to work, Sam caught movement in the corner of the eye. She whirled around to spot the Master reaching the top of the ladder at the end of the gangplank. With a snarl, he picked up a crowbar and sprinted towards them.

Sam moved to intercept him, determined to give the Doctor as much time as he needed. The Master lunged at her with the crowbar, but Sam was much more agile than he was and she easily avoided his attacks. She leaped over his head and delivered a karate kick to his chest, knocking him to the ground.

"I'd stay down if I were you," said Sam. "Your scheme is completely dunzo!"

"On the contrary my dear," the Master leered at her, "it is you who are 'dunzo'!"

With surprising speed, he swung out his leg and knocked Sam off balance, causing her to fall right off the edge! Desperately, she grabbed the edge of the gangplank and hung perilously over the huge abyss between her and the bottom of the dish. As she dangled helplessly, the Master got to his feet and raised the crowbar, ready to smash down on Sam's grip and send her plummeting to her doom.

Suddenly, there was a terrific display of sparks from the junction box and the Doctor gave a triumphant cry! "Aha! That's done it," he said. The Master whirled around, realising with horror that the Doctor had managed to reset the transmitter. The eternity crystal started to glow more fiercely and brightly than before, beaming the life force it stole back into its rightful owners. All over the world, the people who collapsed were getting back to their feet, a little dazed and confused, but otherwise unharmed.

"No, Doctor!" bellowed the Master. "You can't do this to me! Not again!"

But the Master was so distracted by what the Doctor had done that he forgot about Sam. Seizing her chance, she swung herself back up, her feet colliding straight into the Master! He flew through the air and smacked right into the side of the transmitter, before sliding helplessly down along the edge to the bottom.

"Nice moves there," observed the Doctor, "but perhaps we should get out of here now." The crystal was pulsing furiously and electric sparks danced all along the antenna. The whole thing was about to blow!

"You don't have to tell me twice!" yelled Sam, as she fired her bungee cable and grabbed the Doctor. They quickly swung back down to the ground, just as a terrific explosion consumed the whole antenna, sending debris flying all over the place!

As the others dashed over and helped the Doctor and Sam to their feet, they surveyed the wreckage of the transmitter, pieces of the Eternity Crystal raining down around them.

"Well," said Clover, "guess that finishes this mission off with a bang!"


	7. Mission Accomplished

At the bottom of the transmitter dish, the Master saw the blazing debris falling straight towards him. Franticly, he opened a hatchway in the dish and ducked inside, narrowly avoiding the flaming bits of metal that came crashing down. He made his way quickly down the shaft, before reaching the hidden alcove where he had hidden his own TARDIS.

The Master fumed to himself as he got inside and set the controls to dematerialise. The Doctor had once again laid waste to all his carefully laid plans and those spy girls had utterly humiliated him. For a moment, the Master considered going back to get vengeance on those brats, but he immediately dismissed the thought. WOOHP would be on its guard against him from now on and those girls were simply not worth his time. His first priority was to restore himself, before this decaying body failed him completely. Then he can concentrate on dealing with the Doctor and the rest of the universe.

And on that day, he would have his revenge.

* * *

An hour later, WOOHP authorities had surrounded the store, its scientists busy dismantling the remains of the huge transmitter, while a still-dazed Sebastian was transferred along with his henchman to a security vehicle to be take them back to prison. Outside, the girls briefed Jerry on what had been happening, while the Doctor and Carmen finished checking over Gabby and Stella who were sitting on a nearby bench.

"Yes, you'll both be as right as rain after a few days rest," announced the Doctor cheerfully. "The Metebelis crystal broke you out of the Master's hypnotic trance and you're both free of his influence now."

"Yeah, but what about the Master?" asked Clover. "That jerk got clean away!"

"Oh, he'll get what's coming to him eventually," answered the Doctor. "I've seen his future and he has a date to keep in San Francisco during the last millennium. He can't outrun that any more than I could."

"Well, another job well done ladies," congratulated Jerry. "And a pleasure to finally meet you Doctor. My old school chum Alistair told me quite a few tales about your exploits."

"Really?" said the Doctor. "Which one was your favourite? The Yeti in the underground or the one with the giant maggots?"

While the two men chatted away, Gabby, Carmen and Stella gave their daughters a big hug. "Oh darling, we're so proud of the three of you!" Gabby said to Sam.

"Thanks Mum," said Sam. "Now how about we head home, and tomorrow we all go down to the beach for some much needed downtime."

"Yeah, I could seriously do with some relaxing after this mission," said Alex, who was still holding an icepack to her bruised face.

"Uh-oh, guys!" Clover suddenly remembered. "With all that's been going on, we never got a chance to clean up after Oinky!"

"Don't worry," reassured Jerry. "Since you were busy here, I had the WOOHP cleaning team sort out Oinky's little mishap for you. You'll probably find your penthouse to be cleaner than ever before!"

"Wow, thanks Jerry!" said the girls in unison.

"You know, while I'm here, I think I might take a little holiday myself!" said the Doctor. "It's been decades since I've last been to the beach and after today, I could murder a cup of tea."

"It'll be on us!" said Sam as they started to make their way back to Mali-U. "After all the help you gave, it's the least we can do."

"Hey, maybe while you're staying, you can tell us about some of your own adventures," suggested Alex.

The Doctor beamed. "Well, if you're really interested, there was this time recently on the planet Karn. My old enemies, the Daleks, were seeking the seven keys to…"

He continued his story as they all walked back to the girl's penthouse, chatting and laughing away as the sun set down, marking the end of another successful mission.


End file.
